In the past, in order for someone to sew on a button, they must purchase separately not only the button, but the needle and thread. Typically, one has to purchase these items in quantities, such as a package of several buttons and/or needles or a spool of thread that contains many feet of thread, all of which makes it unduly expensive when only one or two buttons have to be sewn.
Typically, one spends a great deal of time in purchasing, collecting, and then assembling the appropriate needle and the desired color and type of thread and button.
This whole procedure becomes even more burdensome to the elderly or infirmed who may have great difficulty in even threading a needle.
Although the prior art discloses the use of packages and/or kits which include separated buttons, needles, and/or threads, they do not solve all of the drawbacks discussed above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,733,825 to Rosenthal discloses the use of a garment repair kit which has needles, threads, buttons, spot cleaner, and fabric mender as individual items within the kit. U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,318 to Lichter demonstrates a mending kit that contains separate needles, safety pins, buttons, and different colored windings of thread. Also, West German Pat. No. 827,538 to Fallier shows the use of a sewing kit that contains different sized buttons, safety pins, needles, and thread, as separate items therein. In particular, in describing FIG. 3, Fallier specifically states that the buttons and needles lie loose next to each other. In French Pat. No. 2,504,564 to Weill and U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,012 to Bishop, both demonstrate the preattachment of a piece of thread to a needle which is part of a sewing or mending kit.
Accordingly, the prior art fails to disclose an arrangement in which all of the components necessary to sew a button are preassembled.